User talk:Landisnicholas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dark Night Tower.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crazywarfire (Talk) 14:47, January 3, 2012 Re:Admins Hello. You would have to talk to one of he admins. The admins are, fusionfall, damn and myself. Crazywarfire 15:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright if you can help... I think it would be very helpful to add another tab in between "Games" and "Weapons" called "Media" having in it a link to Infinity Blade: Awakening and Infinity Blade: Original Soudtrack. When I first tried to find Infinity Blade Awakening It took me a bit to find it and was surprised it wasn't up top. Thank you have a nice day! Landisnicholas 15:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi there, welcome to the Wiki! What was it that you wanted to edit. I just set up an administration here, so it would help a lot to make some edits. Thanks! Sam1207 18:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Like I said in the Re:Admins section above Alright if you can help... I think it would be very helpful to add another tab in between "Games" and "Weapons" called "Media" having in it a link to Infinity Blade: Awakening and Infinity Blade: Original Soudtrack. When I first tried to find Infinity Blade Awakening It took me a bit to find it and was surprised it wasn't up top. Thank you have a nice day! Allons-y -- Landisnicholas 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hiya :D Hiya, I'm Fusion, an admin here. Great! You have more edits then me now! Great job. If you want to be an admin, you have my approval, but I also need approval from the other 2 admins. Anyway, you don't need to read the whole Awakening novel. you can edit other things, like swords, monsters, etc. Good luck :D! [talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 18:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm pretty sure i speak for all the other admins by just saying thank you for helping with wiki out so much. You have been a great help making the weapon pages. Your doing a great job and hope that you would stay and help us some more. Thank you once again. Your friend Crazy Call me Crazy 06:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Adminship Well, I said that you are admin worthy, but the other admins have to agree to my choice too. Maybe you could ask others. I need at least two out of three votes to make you one. Anyway, good luck. Okay, that's all I have to say. If you have any questions, you know where to ask them. Stay safe and keep editing! 12:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin You want to be an admin? Well first you need: #700+ edits (I know I don't have as many edits as that, but I was the one who adopted this Wiki and am quite busy often). #To sign all talk page comments with '~~~~' #To have no previous history of vandalism and/or argumentative behaviour (which I'm sure you don't). Thanks for enquiring, Sam1207 16:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Addmin Sorry for the long reply. I could help. If you have an admin recommending you to become an admin, then I could recommend you. I have seen some of your work and i am impressed. However, I really don't give out recommendations lightly but seeing how you have helped i am seriously considering reccomending you. I will send you a message to confirm. Call me Crazy 01:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait As the title says. I have been busy. I approve of you becoming an admin. with Samn gone for a bit, so we will see what we can do. Don't worry tho, you will most likely become an admin. Call me Crazy 03:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, I've been pretty bored on here lately, sinse I finished making Items in the store. I was hoping being an Admin might give me some cool stuff to try. Allons-y -- Landisnicholas 14:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin You have a lot of edits and this Wiki is currently looking for admins, so would you like to help out? Thanks, Sam1207 10:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I would love to help out. I look forward to improving this wiki Allons-y -- Landisnicholas 00:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you first please change your signature so that it provides a link to your User and Talk Pages? Once that is done, I would be more than happy to make you an admin :) Sam1207 19:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) So How's this? -- User:Landisnicholas-- Allons-y! 19:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry to bother you guys, but I would like to help. : Copy this coding right here: : Landisnicholas My talk : That will give you: Landisnicholas My talk : '''Note: '''The bold text means that we are already in your talk page. : Kay', that'll be all :D : --Fusion 05:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks mate! -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 17:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::You're now an admin, if you need help, I would be more than happy to assist. Thanks, Sam1207 08:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Sorry for the long wait again. I do like the idea but however, we have experienced an increase of trolling when we did it so we removed it. We should get together and discuss it later. By the way, check of "Infinity Blade Fanon wiki" if you ever get the chance. The link is o. My profile page. Thanks mate. Call me Crazy 02:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Important Message Message to all admins. Lately there has been som spam and page violation on this wiki. I fear that there maybe some people who are going to start violating pages. I have locked down some pages and I would like to meet up with you during a chat session of some sort. If you click on the website link to my Fanon wiki then there will be a chat which we can all meet there. Message me whenever today. I will be free mostly at 5-11 P.M. Arizona. Call me Crazy 16:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering, is the infinity blade the best sword up for sale in the store? Also, how can I make alot of money? Thanks. -red5aa : Hey red5aa, : Let's see, in Infinity Blade one, I believe the Infinity Blade has the most damage, but there are other swords that are less powerful, but are better because they have elements in them. In Infinity Blade two, Heavy weapons are more powerful than the IB, but are slower, so there are pros and cons in each. and as for it being the most powerful sword in IB2, we don't really know, It is the most powerful one you can buy, right of the bat, but there are unlockable ones that we don't have enough information to fully say on that subject. : As for getting gold; In IB1, The best way is to get into a high bloodline, then fight the titan in the dungeon, then accend into the castle and battle the titan that is lowered on the platform, then fight the titan in the dungeon again... Just repeat this loop, and you should start to rack up the points : In IB2, you need to look for gold bags and keys like crazy, You should be getting every one that you see. Look especially for Large Keys (The Black one) Sometimes that can unlock chests that contain over $100,000. : Check out the Game Guides for more tips... Happy Grinding! : PS: Please use the signature button, or ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces, on talk pages. : Cheers! : -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 01:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering how you become an administrator. I wa planning on adding a lot of new things to the wiki and being an administrator would help me out with that. Supersiris 03:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Admins Since it seems like we are the only active admins here because Sam and Fusionfall have not been on lately, I feel that it is time we start taking this wiki into our own hands. It's been a good run for the two but they haven't helped as much. So what do you say? Me and you start running this place and try to make it better. The both of us as the two leaders of this wiki? What do you say? Call me Crazy 04:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The thing about leaders, is they lead. So... Let us lead on, any revisions you had in mind that needs done? -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 13:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Clash Sorry, dude, but I can't. :( I'm working on something big for the wiki, actually. I'm making more templates... But it'll be hard, beccause my internet connection will be disconnected after 2 days. It's getting fuzzy, even now. --Fusion 08:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) How did you get up to level 42! Hello, not sure who this is, so please use the signature button next time. Check out the Game Guides for some great tips on leveling up. But the easiest way is get a "drop weapon gem" and use the weapons to level up -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 13:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello again, was just reading your user page. I'll add you on game center when I'm next on there. My name is sjc1138 ;) Sam1207 23:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) IB2 Weapon Pages Hi. I've noticed the wiki is missing a lot of Infinity Blade 2 weapon articles. I've created a list of all weapons here. If you'd like to help, I hope to have all of those redlinked articles created. Thanks, Migration to Curse Please offer your thoughts in the ongoing discussion at Forum:Migration to the Curse network. Re:Sorry Infobox Hey, I made edits to the original template you had on your userpage, essentially breaking it there. I replaced it with the old version, which leaves your user page the same as it was before I made the changes. I apologize for this, and I hope you don't mind. No problem. You remined me I needed to update my info anyway :) -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 19:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I am planning a community meeting pertaining to the Curse fork we discussed a few months ago. Could you drop in at Forum:Migration to the Curse network/meeting and let me know when you'll be available? Thanks, Re:IB2, also the meeting New wiki Organizing a meeting is turning out to be too much trouble, so I'll just link you to the new wiki. It's here. You can reclaim your Wikia account here. Account reclamation error What kind of error are you getting when you try to reclaim your account? It says My account can not be reclaimed -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 17:04, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :That's it? Strange. As a last resort, I can give you a key to rename your account (this assures that your contributions are still attributed to you), but you might want to see if you can contact Wynthyst first. She can help you recover your account. I gave you her email address on the new wiki.